Barry Baggs
: "I thought I 'eard an ice cream van!" : Barry Baggs ("The One-Armed Man is King")Dyson, Jeremy, Gatiss, Mark, Pemberton, Steve and Shearsmith, Reece, "The One-Armed Man is King", 3 October 2002 Barrington'Character Profiles' on The League of Gentlemen - Series 3, Disc Two, 10 November 2003 "Barry" Baggs, portrayed by Steve Pemberton is introduced in the third series as one of two inept debt collectors in Royston Vasey. Baggs appears once, alongside his relative Glen Baggs and spiteful employer Lisgoe, before reappearing with Lisgoe in the stage show The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You!''Dyson, Jeremy, Gatiss, Mark, Pemberton, Steve and Shearsmith, Reece, ''The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You!, 2005 The humour in Barry's sketches stem from both his and Glen's failure to collect debts, partially from Barry's timid nature and obsession with eating and sourcing food instead. Further humour comes from aggression towards Barry from others, primarily weight-based insults. Conception The idea of the Baggs was "on the pile" after being rejected for the first series, but when choosing new sketches for the third series found that it was humorous to the creators. They were ultimately conceived as cousins, although Steve Pemberton claimed he played Barry as Glen's brother. They stated the moment Glen puts his head in his hands as Barry runs after the ice cream van sums up the characters. The Baggs were described as a "sinister" Abbot and Costello. Background Baggs is an obese character, mentioned to be Diabetic. He has a high-pitched Northern English accent and acute overbite. He is mostly depicted as wearing his Frankie Goes to Hollywood baseball cap. Baggs holds a criminal record, having shoplifted Skittles while working. Appearances Television series Barry and Glen appear once in the television series, appearing as inept in collecting debt from Mrs. Airey, and ultimately paying her money for accidental damage caused by Barry damaging her plant pot. Upon reporting to Lisgoe, he demonstrates how he expects them to act by physically assaulting Barry in a roleplay. Following this he aggressively throws Mrs. Halliwell to the floor while collecting debt despite her offering to pay. On stage Baggs returns in a separate narrative on-stage, performing the role of debt collector for Sheriff Lisgoe in the pantomime set-up. In this he has reverted back to his childish personality. In a homage to Jack and the Beanstalk, Barry has collected magic beans instead of the debts owed, so Lisgoe makes him take part in another roleplay to show him how to do his job, and gives him £100 which he intends to collect back off him. On this occasion, Barry tricks Lisgoe out of being paid his full money back, and is chased off-stage by him. In the epilogue, Tubbs Tattsyrup announces that Lisgoe now works for Barry. Character reception Reece Shearsmith found the scene in Lisgoe's trailer one of his favourite scenes of the third series. References Category:Series Three characters Category:Royston Vasey residents Category:Characters played by Steve Pemberton Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters